


Cotton Candy

by knightinsourarmor



Series: I'm Not Your Teddy Bear [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Gen, Just kind of cute stuff, M/M, Short One Shot, hints of slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We lost Teddie."</p><p>Never good words to hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I wrote for them a few years ago. It's not so good but it has a place in my KanjiTeddie heart. It was for a Persona Pairing week and the theme was cotton candy if you can't tell by the fic once you've read it. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"We lost Teddie."

Kanji looked over from the stall he was at to the rest of the group. They had all come for the festival and so far it had been fun. Well until he heard them say that Teddie was lost. Most of them looked worried and Kanji did too. After all Teddie was...odd and he wasn't the most subtle person at all. And now he was alone.

Which could only lead to bad things in Kanji's opinion.

"Great now we have to waste time looking for him," Yosuke whined. Everyone else looked upset as well. 

"Well then," Chie started, trying to be positive. "Let's split up and look."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rise said, smiling. "We can't leave poor Teddie all by his lonesome for too long."

Kanji sighed but nodded. He was going to punch that bear when he found him.

*

Kanji scowled as he pushed pass groups of people. He was half-confused, half-irritated. He was confused on how he ended up searching alone and irritated because this was all Teddie's fault.

"Move it!" A couple frowned at Kanji as he walked right in-between them, but he ignored them. So far he hadn't seem a single hair of the blonde's. He was wondering if maybe Teddie just left following some hot girl or something. 

After a half an hour, Kanji was beginning to get worried. Where the hell was he? He hoped he wasn't hurt...

"Kanji-kun! Kanji-kun!!"

...so he could hurt him himself. Kanji looked over to see the blonde waving at him. Trying to keep his cool, Kanji walked over.

Once he was near the blonde, he was confused again. There was pink, fluffy stuff all around his mouth. Did he just eat stuffing? Then Kanji realized it was cotton candy and frowned. This wouldn't be good. He could just feel it.

"Teddie where were you?! We were all worried sick about you. And why do you have cotton candy all over your face?"

Teddie, seemingly unaffected by Kanji's words, smiled at the other boy. "I have never eaten something so good! It was so soft and fluffy but so sugary too!! Like eating a pink cloud."

Kanji wished someone else had found Teddie. "Um...Teddie how much have you had?"

"One...two...ten?" Teddie shrugged and Kanji mouthed "Why me?" "Will you buy me one Kanji? Please! I don't have any more money."

"Hell no. You already had enough."

"Just one more. Please."

"No. Now let's go."

But Teddie had decided to be difficult and shook his head. "No. I want more cotton candy."

Kanji was tempted to knock Teddie out and just drag him back to the others, but he felt that the others might frown upon that. So he took on of the bear's arms and started to drag. And Teddie pulled back with surprising strength and fell into Kanji, almost knocking them over. Kanji pushed Teddie away from him, his face just lightly pink.

"Dude! I am just bringing you back to the others."

"And I said I want more cotton candy! I, Teddie, refuse to move from this spot until you buy some for me!"

Teddie was being loud and was drawing attention. Kanji was able to drag him off eventually despite protest. But as they searched for the rest of the group, Teddie was more hyper and obnoxious than usually, hitting on girls and the like. Kanji eventually pulled him off a little away from the festival.

"Kanji why are we alone? This isn't the festival."

"I know, but you need to calm down. So do it." Kanji leaned up against a nearby tree. Teddie looked around and Kanji ignored him which is why he jumped when suddenly Teddie was in his face. 

"Are you mad at me?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me? I didn't mean to make everyone worry."

Kanji just nodded. Teddie was way too close to him right now. He could smell his sugary breath and it was a little nauseating. Just a little. Kanji was glad for the dark. Who knew what Teddie would say if he could see the small blush on Kanji's face.

"So you aren't mad at me?" Teddie looked like he really hoped he wasn't and Kanji soften. He may have made his night a pain, but he was still adjusting. Kanji had to give him credit for doing well on his own.

"No. We're cool."

Teddie smiled. "I'm so glad!" He hugged Kanji. Kanji felt his face start to burn and he shoved Teddie away, looking down at his feet. 

"Y-yeah. Whatever. Just...don't run off again okay?"

"Okay Kanji! I will be on my bear-y best behavior!" He moved near Kanji again and the boy flinched. Teddie looked confused and a little hurt. Kanji muttered to himself. Maybe it would have been better to knock out the bear.

"Good. Now let me buy you a cotton candy." Teddie beamed and Kanji sighed. He just hoped they would run into the others, watching Teddie run ahead, yelling "Cotton candy!" He hoped so, but it would be okay if they didn't.


End file.
